Your just going to have to find out
by Wendymexia101
Summary: Well the title says it all.;) So yeah... (reader x MFB characters) I do not own beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: #1**

**Zombies**

* * *

All he had left was you and the sadest thing was that you were bitten by a zombie.

The group of surviors that you were with wanted to abandon you before you turn into one of the undead. "I'm sorry [Name] I couldn't save you in time. He said as tears poured down his cheeks.

"I-its okay Ginga, I know you tried your best to protect me.

Soon the virus started to spread around through your body making you cough up a lot of blood.

The person you loved was the person who needed to end your life.

"I'm sorry [Name]! I hope you can forgive me!" Ginga shouted as he raised that bat over his head and cried.

"I'll forgive you Ginga...no matter what." You said with your eyes have open.

Your eyes turned pale blue and you started to groan. You were no longer the [Name] everybody use to know. Now you were a killer, part of the walking dead.

Ginga couldn't take it anymore, he smashed the bat against your head and kapet smashing it until you could no longer move.

Your lifeles body laid there on the ground.

"I'm sorry [Name]!" Ginga shouted into the dark night.

* * *

**_I'll forgive you no matter what..._**


	2. Puppy Luv

**Chapter:#2**

**Puppy luv...**

You stare deep into his big brown eyes with your [c/e] ones.

Woof!

"Awww, can we please keep him!" You ask your irritated boyfriend.

"No." He says flatly.

"Why not!? Just look at him Kyouya he's so cute." You say as you hold the dog right in front of his face.

"No [Name]" he says once more even more irritated.

"Your such a winnie." You say as you turn around petting the white furred puppy.

"What did you call me!?" He shouted.

"You heard me." You say still petting the puppy.

"Your lucky your my girlfriend or else..."

"Or else what?" You ask him with a smirk on your face.

"Fine! We can keep the stupid dog.

"Yay! You hear that boy your coming home with us!" You cheer. "Thank you Kyouya!" You give him a peck on his cheek.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Just keep him away from my room."

Woof!(Maybe!)

_**In the end you still love me**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:#3**

**My love-Sia**

**...**

**My love, leave yourself behind**

**Beat inside me**

**Leave you blind**

You where always there for him when the rest of his 'friends' left him.

"I promised to be by your side no matter what." You said while tears poured down your [e/c] eyes.

"I know, but you have to get out of here!" Chris shouted.

"But...I can't!" You shouted back. As the cave you were both in crumbled slowly above you.

"Why not!? If you stay here you'll get crushed!"

"I promised...and because...I-I love you!" You looked right into his purple eyes, seeing an emotion you have never seen since the day his friends left him.

**My love, You have found peace**

**You were searching**

**for relief**

**You gave it all**

**into the call**

**You took a chance and...**

**You took a fall for us**

"I love you too." He took you into a tight hug. It felt like nothing in the world matter anymore. I didn't matter if you were going to die, as long as your with Chris nothing mattered.

"I don't care if I die..." You said in a calm voice.

**You came thoughtfully**

**Loved me faithfully**

**You taught me honor**

**You did it for me**

**Tonight...**

**You will sleep for good**

**You will wait**

**for me, my love**

**Now I am strong (Now I am strong**)

**You gave me all**

The cave crumbled even more above you two. You looked up to see his beautiful eyes. Not knowing what to do in your last moments, you just stayed there. His stare was not like the others he's given to you. This stare was like...gentle yet sad.

**You gave all you had**

**Now I am whole**

**...**

He pushed out of the hug and touched your lips with his. It didn't matter if the cave was coming down on you two, it was the best moment of your lives( I think).

**My love**

**Leave yourself behind**

**Beat inside me**

**Leave you blind**

**My love**

**Look what you can do**

**I am mending**

**I'll be with you**

**You took my hand**

**you added a plan**

**You gave me your heart**

**I asked you to dance with me**

**You loved honestly**

**Did what you could release**

**...**

"I guess this is the end for both of us [Name]. he said while hugging you one more time in a tight hug,

"I guess so..." You said.

Soon the cave finally collasped. Trapping you both inside...

**I know**

**In peace you'll go**

**I hope**

**relief is yours**

**Now I am strong (Now I am strong)**

**You gave me all**

**You gave all you had**

**and now I am whole...**

**My love**

**beat inside me**

**...**

**My love**

**leave yourself behind**

**beat inside me**

**I'll be with you**

**...**

* * *

**My love...I'll never leave your side as i promised...**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where could he be?!" You asked yourself as you were searching for a someone in the bey park. You kept looking around the bey park when...

"Go Libra!" You heard a familiar voice shout. You made your way to the source of the voice.

There you saw Yu battling some kid.

"There you are!" You shout , making your way to the ice cream lover.

"You'll never catch me!" He says as his bey flies back into his hand and runs off.

"Out of the people, why me!?" You groan, chasing after Yu.

"She'll never find me in here." Yu said as hides under a bench.

"Grr! where could he be... only one way to slove this! Yu! Want to get ice cream! You shout.

Soon, an excited Yu comes running towards you with a big grin on his face.

"You will?! he asked making sure.

"Yeah."

"Awesome! I love you, I love ice cream but I love you too [Name].

"That's nice to know." You said with a smile on your face.

"After eating our ice cream we can play a game." he suggested.

"Like?"

"Hide and go seek!" he says.

"-_- No." You said flatly.

"What, why not?"

* * *

**Kids...**


End file.
